El Valz Interminable
by Vegeta-big-fan
Summary: Es un Fic de Final Fantasy 8 de Zell y Selphie


Final Fantasy 8

Por: Vegeta_big_fan

Titulo: Endless Waltz (el vals interminable)

Romance-Humor 

A/N: Hola de nuevo... bueno.. no para ustedes pero tengo otras historia y algunos me conocerán, Bueno, primero que todo es mi primer fic De Final Fantasy mas no es mi primer fic en esta pagina... esto ocurre después de la pelea con True Ultimecia y toda esas cosas, estamos en la fiesta de Balamb Garden donde ocurrirán cosas nunca pensadas... (estas cosas las invente yo ¿o.k?) Donde además de desarrollarse el amor entre Rinoa y Squall abra otros desarrollos (este fic no es Rinoa/Squall, es de los demás personajes) Disfruten y por el amor de dios, si les gusta déjenme algún Review para seguir escribiendo... si dan clic a mi alias podrán ver otras historia que tengo aquí!!) Disfruten

_________________________________________________________________________

Rinoa y Squall se besaban en ese Balcon, Selphie los miro con una carita de "¡pero que bonitos!"

Selphie: ¿Lo estas gravando verdad Irvi? –pregunto ella con las manos en las cara-

Irvine: Oh, Oh ... se acabo la batería.... –dijo con una gota de sudor-

Selphie: ¡¡¡¡¿COMO QUE SE ACABO LA BATERIA?!!!! –Dijo muy enojada-

Irvine: No es culpa mía Sefie....

Selphie: ¡¡¡WAAHH!!! ¡¡Debí recargarle la batería!!....

Zell: ¡¡Te lo mereces por burlarte de mi, por tu culpa mi cita se arruino!! ¡¡Tch, me la pagaras quieras o no!! –dijo Zell sarcásticamente con los brazos cruzados-

Selphie: ¡¡Calla Zell!! 

Zell: ¡¡No me mandes a callar chica de la alegría!!

Selphie: ¡¡No me llames así cerdo!!

Zell y Selphie seguían peleando como siempre

Quistis: Bueno...Estos son unos de los alumnos mas infantiles que conozco, contando a los niños que aquí estudia.... creo que se la pasan mucho con ellos o es por que son niños....

Irvine: No lo se –dijo apagando la cámara- Pero esos dos tienen buena pinta estando juntos, hacen una pareja muy bonita ¿no lo crees? Como tu y yo sin duda....

Quistis: ¿Que insinúas? Deja de hablar así, soy una profesara, no te atrevas a tratarme como una amiga.... –no termino-

Irvine: ¿Pero es que somos amigos o no? Sabes, a veces no sabes de lo que hablas...

Quistis: Calla....

Irvine decidió buscar Baterías para la cámara. Edea estaba allí esa noche de celebración, sabia que Selphie y Zell peleaban desde pequeños así que le agrado verlos peleando

Edea: Que lindos, como cuando eran pequeños

Squall salía del balcón con Rinoa tomados de la mano, el perro de Rinoa estaba paseando por allí, Xu había entrado en el grupo de discusión de Quistis e Irvine, Rinoa miro que Zell y Selphie estaban peleando

Rinoa: Espero que no se le ocurra arrojarle un Firaga ^_^u

Squall: No lo creo, no es capas

Cuando vio que Zell intentaba arrojarle exactamente un Firaga intento disimular que no vio nada, Quistis fue a regañarlo por que no estaba permitido usar magia en los pasillos

Zell: Lo siento es que se me olvido por que la chica alegría me exaspero

Quistis: No lo vuelvas a Hacer...

Selphie: Gracias! Gracias Quity, me salvaste la vida!

Quistis: Bien... –se fue de allí-

Selphie: ¡¿Ves?! Eres un... eres un...eres un....

Zell: ¿Se te rallo el disco o que?

Selphie: Mejor no digo nada para que no me vuelvas a gritar, pero tengo razón al decir que Seifer Tenia razón, eres un gallina... Oh, Oh....

A Zell se le veía el fuego ardiente en sus ojos, estaba enojado, muy enojado

Zell: HAY NIÑITA ALGRIA VERAS COMO SE TE BORRARA LA ALEGRIA DE TU CARA PARA SIEMPRE!

Selphie: Ay... creo que....

Selphie empezó a dar carrera, Zell la fue a perseguir, Selphie sostenía firmemente el sombrero que llevaba puesto para no dejarlo caer... ella lo sabia, el estaba dispuesto a matarla. Selphie corría alrededor de la pista de baile donde todos estaban bailando...pero de repente empezó una canción romántica, de un segundo a otro todo se torno en forma romántico, lo que hizo detener a Selphie, y que Zell chocara tras de ella, teniéndolos muy pegados, Selphie sentía la respiración agitada de Zell tras de ella, El tenia los manos del los brazos de ella para que el choque no fuera fuerte...pero la pose de todas maneras era romántica

Zell: Oye!.... demonios

Selphie: Esto no me gusta....

Zell: Que cosa?... Oh....

Zell se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se separo de ella, volteo y decidió marcharse y dejar las cosas así...pero una mano en la suya lo detuvo, Selphie había volteado justo cuando el lo hizo y al enterarse de que el se marcharía lo tomo de la mano para disculparse

Selphie: Perdóname... por llamarte gallina y las demás cosas que dije

Zell: No te preocupes, olvídalo que fue mi culpa

Hubo un momento de silencio, Zell decidió marcharse soltándose de Selphie

Selphie: Espera... ¿no quieres bailar?

Zell: Lo ciento pero no se bailar... y no me gustan mucho estas atmósferas

Zell dio la vuelta y se fue, Selphie quedo sola en la pista y decidió retirarse...Sinceramente podían estar peleando todo el tiempo...pero a ella le agradaba estar con el... Zell sentía lo mismo aunque nunca fue capaz de reconocerlo, solo decía que le pasa y ya...Zell sumido en sus pensamientos decidió retirarse de la fiesta e ir a La zona de entrenamiento para distraerse... Cuando llego no se dio cuenta de que tomo un mal camino consiguiéndose con el mismísimo dinosaurio.. Zell sin saber que hacer decidió no moverse... aunque el dinosaurio estaba de ganas y chillaba mucho... Llamando la atención de Irvine que pasaba por hay.... y la de Selphie quien decidió seguir a Zell... Selphie viendo que El estaba en Peligro lanzó un Sleep....algo que ni Zell de lo distraído que estaba se le ocurrió, Zell miro hacia donde provenía el hechizo y miro a Selphie que esta tras de un Árbol, El dinosaurio se quedo rendido a dormir, Selphie le advirtió a Zell que saliera de allí, Pero Zell se dirigió hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, y llevándosela con el a la zona oculta de la zona de entrenamiento (ustedes saben, donde Squall y Quistis fueron una ves al principio) Allí la soltó, el lugar estaba solo ese día

Zell: Gracias –dijo jadeando de tanta carrera-

Selphie: De nada

Irvine estaba vigilando todo desde afuera, y los vio que estaban allí hablando, se medio escondió en un lugar donde no lo vieran y pudo ver lo que hacían y escuchaba lo que hablaban

Zell: y que hacías por aquí?

Selphie: Pues....te seguí....

Zell: Muy bien....Perdón

Selphie: Por..?

Zell se apoyo de la baranda de el balcón que allí había, empezó a ver la luna

Zell: Por rechazarte en la pista... es que yo no se bailar

Selphie: No te preocupes

Zell: También por lo del Firaga

Selphie: Olvídalo

Zell: y por burlarme de ti

Selphie: No importa

Zell: y por... enamorarme de ti...

Selphie: No hay...... –Selphie quedo bajo Shock-

Zell la miro y volvió a mirar la luna

Zell: si no te lo dijo ya no te lo digo nunca...aunque se que te gusta mucho Irvine...solo te lo digo por si querías saber...además de que no aguanto mas por tenerlo aquí guardado

Selphie: Zell

Selphie derramo una lagrima, el La miro confundida, y se acercó a ella para secarle las lagrimas pero ella se adelanto y lo abrazo con todo

Selphie: Zell....yo te amo......aunque no lo creas tu eres el que me gusta, no Irvine

Irvine se quedo feliz.... se sentía feliz de que Ella haya logrado su sueño, Irvine lo sabia desde un principio

Zell: Oye me dices que.....?

Selphie: Si..

Zell: Entonces te digo que yo también te amo

Selphie: .......

Zell: Deja de llorar..

Zell la dejo de abrazar...Selphie se puso temerosa por que sabia lo que pasaría después....Aunque

Zell: Ya, deja de llorar que no me voy....puedo?

Selphie: S------ si.... 

Zell: Bien 

Zell agarro a Selphie de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso (ligero, de piquito okadoka??) el los labios, Selphie esperaba mas

Zell: ......Ahora yo creo que deberíamos volver....pasa algo? –preguntó al ver a Selphie tan seria-

Selphie: No me digas que no sabes besar??

Zell: a Era eso ^^, quieres que te de uno profundo no?

Selphie: Pues....

Zell: Bueno, pero no te quejes cuando te muerda

Selphie: Bien ^^

Zell la beso mas profundamente y tan apasionadamente que duro mucho, Selphie satisfecha sonrió y se separaron....y fueron al la pista de Baile a bailar un poco....Irvine un poco triste por que le gustaba Selphie se dirigió cabiz baja, y se tropezó con Quistis

Irvine: Lo ciento

Quistis: Oye Irvine... Perdona por lo de hace rato...lo que dije

Irvine: Bah, No hay problema

Irvine se retiraba pero

Quistis: Que tal si bailamos?

Irvine sonrió ^^, seria una gran noche

A/N: Ninguna vaca fue lastimada en el transcurso U.U... Bueno, espero que les allá gustado y que porfa ve dejen Reviews.... por que me fascina este hobby y me gustaría hacer mas amigos de esta pagina...Bueno, me largo que me tengo que bañar, Gracias a RYKA ouji que es mi mas Fiel amiga, Watashi wa Vegeta_big_fan desu, arigato gozaimazu to Sayoonara


End file.
